Undisclosed Desires
by Thanstew
Summary: Jane is known as a brutal, high-ranking member of the Volturi guard. For centuries, she have lost her humanity. But what happens when Demetri confessed his love to her? Lemons. PS: I've decided to delete the previous story and rewrite it. I want to show more of Jane's personality.
1. Chapter 1

The clock strikes 2 AM as I walked toward my room after feeding in the torture chamber.

I was feeding on a red-headed bitch who wouldn't shut up about her personal life.

She thought if she rant everything about it, I would feel sorry for her? Pfft never. I ripped her mouth instead because she was pissing me off.

I got nothing else to do now since Aro haven't summoned me lately for a mission or a small task.

I got up from my bed and put on my cloak. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought "am I really going to look like this forever?" I am sick with my appearance. I'll be thousand years old later but still looking like a little girl. Can't I at least look like I'm eighteen instead of looking like I'm twelve? It's kind of depressing.

I headed to the library to get some interesting books to read.

Besides, I might find Renata there and she'll start babbling about tons of books that she read.

As I walked past a bookshelf, I saw a bronze haired man standing against the wall, holding a book. I recognized it was Demetri.

The most handsome Volturi guard that I've ever met. He likes to joke and mess around so I decided to ignore him instead.

When I was about to grab a book, he was already behind me and helped me to get the book.

"Not tall enough?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him "Mind your own business, Dem. " I said

"Can I at least get a thank you?" He asked, grinning.

"Thank you!" I faked a smile at him and turned around but he grabbed my arm, pulling me to the corner and pressed me against the wall.

I gasped "What the hell?" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh I'm not scared of you, Jane. I didn't know you read books." He paused "Or did you come here to see me?" He continued.

I pushed him away roughly "You're disgusting." But he pressed me against the wall harder.

"You're such a cock-tease, Jane." He said.

I chuckled "Excuse me? If you're trying to get laid why don't fuck with Heidi?" I said.

I knew there was something happening between both of them. You can actually tell by the way they look at each other's eyes and by the way they talk.

"Heidi?" He sighed softly into my ear "She's not my type. You are." He whispered.

Did Demetri just get a brainwash or something?

"You're ridiculous and not making any sense. I'm leaving." I said and pushed him harder this time but he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, hard.

I wasn't expecting for that. That was my first kiss. His soft lips is still caressing mine gently, so I kissed him back.

We were kissing passionately for like two minutes then he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into mine. I pulled away.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"That was my lips against your lips and I was about to slide my tongue into your mouth but you stopped. What did I do?" He asked me back.

I shook my head. I can't believe I was making out with him. "I'm leaving." I said and he didn't stop me this time.

"See? You're such a cock-tease I told you!" He yelled at me and I turned around.

"I am not a cock-tease. Leave me alone." I said, glaring at him once again.

He pulled me to him and pushed me against the bookshelf then I felt his fingers trying to tear my underwear.  
I wanted to know how it feels to get intimate with someone. But this isn't how I want this.

I fought Demetri but his slide two fingers already inside my pussy. I moaned and throw my head back.

"Demetriiiii..." I couldn't find the words to say as he pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy. It felt great. I needed more.

He kept pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy but a few seconds later he added one more finger. Three fingers are inside of me. Making me feel wonderful. He was kissing and biting my neck. I hope he didn't leave any bite marks. I pushed my hips toward his fingers in respond then his other hand was unbuttoning my cloak then slid under my shirt and started caressing my left breast. He was twitching my tits and squeezing hard until I moaned out loud.

Then I realised this was wrong. I fought him and pushed him away real hard this time until he fell.

"Jane..." He looked upset and confused.

I pulled up my underwear and took some books with me.

I glared at him again and said "That never happened between us."

And I left him in the library alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks after the incident that happened in the library.

I haven't heard a word from Demetri. I also haven't heard any sightings about him lately. Not that I care.

I walked toward the door as I hear a knock, hoping it won't be him.

I smiled politely at the dark brown haired boy who was wearing his usual dark gray suit. I noticed his eyes were black.  
He must be thirsty. I wonder why he haven't fed.

I greeted him as I opened the door wider.

"Brother..."

He nodded at me and walked into my room "Sister, Aro have a mission for you."

"I'm listening."

"I don't think you'll like it though" he said.

I arched an eyebrow and said "Go on."

He began explaining about the mission "Aro thinks his guards should bond with each other." He paused, studying my expression then continued "I mean, we always go together when there's a mission. It's always been the two of us with Felix and Demetri. Or just both of them. And since the wives are planning to gather all of the vampire coven around the world this Christmas, he wants you and Demetri to go to Forks. To inform the Cullens about the events."

I scoffed and said "Me and Demetri? He must be joking, right?"

Alec shook his head immediately, trying to put a smile on his face to cheer me up because he knew how I would feel about going somewhere without him.

We've always been together since the very first day. We're known as the evil twins. Not as Jane or Alec. But as Jane and Alec.

"Why didn't he summon me and tell me about this by himself?" I wondered.

"Because he knows you'll refuse and you'll beg on your knees so Aro would cancel his plan. Aro loves you like his own daughter so he'll do what you want. But this time, he wants you to listen. So he asked me to do this for him." He answered.

"I did everything he always told me to. I never refused one single thing, brother. I'll go to his study and talk to him on my own. I'm not doing this." I insisted and grabbed my cloak from the wardrobe but Alec stopped me.

"Do this for me. Please?" He begged.

I said. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"HE WON'T LET ME FEED, JANE!" Alec yelled at me. "See this black eyes? I haven't fed. I am supposed to feed three days ago but Aro summoned me and told me about this mission. He said I am not allowed to feed until you agree on this mission. Are you going to torture me too, sister?"

I put down my cloak and put my hand on his shoulder "Why didn't you say so? And why didn't you talk to me earlier? I apologize, I didn't know about this." I said.

"I knew you would refuse. I wasn't ready to talk to you. I needed to find the right words to explain it to you." He said.

"Has Demetri agreed on this?" I asked.

Alec nodded. "He agreed in a second. It was weird. Everyone is afraid of you. But he looked excited when I talked to him about this."

Of course. Demetri would get another chance to be with me. Just the two of us. Again. That's why he's excited. I wonder what he's gonna do or say when we're alone. I'm never giving myself to him again.

I let out a soft sigh and said "Tell Aro I'll go. When do we leave?"

Alec smiled at me and answered my question "Tonight."

* * *

When I was about to get on to the private jet, I heard someone called my name. I turned around and it was a guard with Sulpicia and Aro behind him.

They walked toward me and Sulpicia handed me a golden box "A little gift for the Cullens. For Edward's daughter." she said.

I didn't want to have an arguement with Sulpicia so I nodded and walked into the private jet immediately.

Why would we give a gift for that half vampire half human child? What's so special about her anyway, her ability isn't as special like mine.

I wondered out of jealousy. I've always been Aro's favourite and I don't want to be replaced.

Demetri was sitting on the long couch in the corner of the jet. That's the couch where I usually sit with Alec if we're on our way to a mission.

"You're sitting on my couch." I said, glaring at him.

He looked up to me, grinning "Why don't you join me, Jane?"

"How can I sit there if you're using all of the space?"

He smirked and moved so I can sit down next to him. We stood there in silence for more than an hour then I felt he was staring at me.  
I grabbed a magazine, pretending to read it to ignore the awkward moment.

Then all of a sudden I felt his lips on my neck. I turned around and pushed him roughly to the ground.

"Stop teasing me." I glared at him.

But instead of stopping, he pinned me down on the couch and pressed his lips against mine.

And once again, I am enjoying this. His lips was so wet and soft against mine, he moves slowly, trying to make me comfortable with him first.

I want this, I thought to myself. I've been in denial.

I craved for this. I want Demetri. So I pressed my lips against him, kissing him back and I think he noticed how much I want this so he began to

move his hands down to my chest to unbutton my cloak. I moaned softly as I feel his teeth nibbling on my neck.

Once he finished taking off my cloak, he slid his hand under my shirt, moving it up to my breasts.

"Didn't know you were such a naughty girl." He said when he found out I wasn't wearing any bra.

He pinched my nipples as he made his way to them and squeezed my breasts. He licked my ear which turned me on even more.

I didn't realize he already pulled my shirt up, revealing my breasts. He stopped kissing me and moved his mouth down to my neck,

my chest, and finally to my breasts. He sucked my right nipple hard, making me moaned his name.

His other hand worked down to spread my legs and he pressed his buldge against my pussy. I don't know if I'm ready for that.  
I'm afraid it'll be a one night stand. So I pulled him up and kissed his lips to stop him.

"I'm not ready for that." I said.

He kissed my cheek and said "It'll be okay, Jane." He said as he rubbed his buldge against my pussy. I couldn't help but moan because it felt good.

"Don't rush. We've got lots of time anyway." I said as I pulled down my shirt and wore my cloak again.

Demetri looked disappointed and he moved closer to me to kiss my cheek. "I've been waiting to do that to you since forever, Jane." He said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"You weren't into me before. We've been staying under the same roof for years, but you've never made your move." I said.

Demetri sighed and sighed "Everyone is afraid of you, including me. I'm not ready if you hurt me and you did, two weeks ago. In the library. But I've made my decision.  
I don't want to give up until I get what I want." He explained.

"And what you want is to get into my pants?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

He shook his head, disagreeing with me "No, Jane. What I want is to be with you. To be your mate." He said.

I was frozen. I couldn't say anything. Is this a joke? Did Alec ask Demetri to do this to me because it doesn't sound like a joke and it's not funny.

He seemed quite serious about it though. But why me? Why not Heidi? Or another woman.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Believe me, I can prove it to you. I want you as my mate. I really like you." He said.

I stared back deeply into his eyes then I see that one thing I've never seen for centuries. Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours have passed.

I haven't talked to Demetri for quite a long time after he confessed he wants me to be his mate.  
I've been looking down from the window, staring at the view. All I wanna do is to get off from this plane and get this over with.  
I'm not really a big fan of flying if Alec isn't beside me, anyway. This bonding thing isn't working.

A few minutes later, the pilot turned on the fastened-seatbelt sign.

I turned around to look at Demetri and asked him, "We're not in Washington yet, aren't we?"

He shook his head, "No, love. We're stopping in Hawaii. We're going to Maui to be exact." He answered.

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Hawaii? What are we doing here?"

Demetri ignored my question and whispered to me, "The seatbelt, love."

I rolled my eyes at him and put on my the seatbelt, "We're not humans anyway, we're not gonna die if this jet crashes."

Once the pilot landed our private jet safely, I took off my seatbelt and got up. I grabbed my cloak, putting it on.

Then I felt Demetri's hand around my waist, pulling myself closer to him. He offered his other hand and said, "Time for a quick vacation." He winked at me.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed his hand away from my waist and said with a firm tone, "If Aro finds about this, the blame is on you."

I walked away from him and walked out of the plane. I left the box from Sulpicia for Bella's hybrid daughter in the jet. They're not even here anyway, why would I carry that thing around?

I heard Demetri called my name, "Jane!" And the way he said my name. It was different. He never called me like that. He sounded different. I stopped walking and waited for him.

"Jane..." He said it again, softly this time. And I was about to melt which is so ridiculous. He snapped his hand at me, "You can't just walk away from me. I'm the only one who knows where we're going."

"Lead the way." I said, not looking into his eyes.

He nodded and walked before me, leading the way. I told him to speed up because I don't wanna waste any time here.  
I know we have to keep it low profile but it's the middle of the night, no one would notice us.  
And I just wanna go to Forks, give the invitation and the gift from Sulpicia then go back to Volterra so I can be with my brother again.

Demetri stopped running and took my hand without asking me, "Here we are..."

It was a cottage. A small and simple cottage.  
A little old fashioned white clapboard with shutters and a wraparound porch. It has a few steps up to the door.  
There is hardly any grass because it is near the beach, so it was surrounded by the sand.  
There were also small little statuettes hidden near bushes.

"Do you wanna come in?" Demetri asked me.

I didn't answer him at all, I was stunned because it was a beautiful cottage.

I remember when I was a kid, I had a dream of living in a cottage. A small cottage like this.  
With my family and my beloved brother. But the fire destroyed everything. My life, my dream.

Demetri was still holding my hand so I let him led me in.

Once we got in, he closed the door and locked it.

I asked, "What on earth are we doing here?"

But once again, he didn't answer my question. He pulled me in and put his soft hand under my chin then leaned down to pressed his lips against mine.

"I said I want to prove my love for you. That I wasn't playing around back in the plane." He said.

I scoffed and chuckled, "Wow, great job. Did you and Alec planned all of this? Are you trying to prank me?"

"Jane, I think it's best if you just shut up and come with me." He took my hand again as I walked following him into a room.

We stopped.

It was a bedroom. A dark bedroom.  
The only light was from the candles which are standing on table near the bed. There were also two tall glasses on the table filled with blood.  
Red roses spread throughout the room. And there was a beautiful vintage photograph.

I swallowed and asked Demetri, "What's this?"

He touched my cheek and smirked, "I told you I wanted to prove my love to you. And I know it'll be your first time so I want it to be special.  
I want you to feel special. Because you are special to me, Jane." He paused, "And if you think this is a prank, you're nuts. Because I wouldn't do this just for a prank." He continued.

I looked around for the last time and thought to myself. If Demetri was trying to prank me, he wouldn't prepare all of this. Not even the blood in the

tall glasses. Not the red roses. I've been living with Demetri for years and this isn't how he prank people. This is too much.

He wouldn't do this if he didn't mean what he said.

So I stared into his eyes and said, "Then stop talking."

He gave me a smirk as he closed the bedroom door and pinned me to the walls behind me. He leaned down and began to kiss my lips, down to my neck, licking it.  
I was eager so I pulled his face to mine and kissed him back while working my hand to take off his clothes. He did the same as I opened my mouth, letting his tongue to meet mine. I wasn't wearing any bra so now both of us are topless. He pressed me even harder to the walls,  
and I sucked his tongue hard. He moaned and bit my bottom lip.

He licked my ear and said, "Didn't know you were this good, Jane. Oh god." He moaned and picked me up, dropping me to the bed.

Now he's on top of me and he began to lick my neck, down to my chest and he smirked as he stopped on my breasts. He squeezed my right breast and sucked my tits from my right breast to the left. I moaned because I've never felt anything like this before.

He kept squeezing my breasts and I felt his other hand is on my thigh, stroking it while moving down to my private part.

Demetri looked into my eyes, waiting for my approval and I nodded, giving him a sign that it was okay if he wants to take it off. And he did.

Then he began to kiss me again, passionately. "Jane, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me while leaving sweet kisses on my lips.

I nodded again then he kissed me even harder after he took off his pants.

He smiled at me, "I've been waiting forever to do this, Jane. YOu have no idea." He said.

So I braced myself and spread my legs, and he pushed the head into my virgin pussy.

"God Jane, you're so fucking tight." He whispered while stroking his dick in and out of my pussy, stretching it.

I wonder why it didn't hurt that much. Maybe it was because I'm no longer human? I can only feel pleasure.  
He couldn't help the smirk that etched on his lips again as I moaned softly while he slammed his dick in and out of my pussy.

"Faster Dem..." I requested and I started to move my hips towards his, meeting his thrust.

He kept pumping his dick in and out of my pussy faster as I requested, hitting my g-spot with every thrust and I cried out in pleasure as he bit my neck with his teeth. He licked the spot where he bit my neck and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

He thrust his dick even faster and harder while I sucked his tongue hard.

"You're so beautiful, Jane." He said and he stroked my cheek as he kept moving his hips against mine.

"I don't think I can hold it any longer, I'm about to cum." Demetri said while breathing hard.

He pulled out his dick out of my pussy and slammed it once again, so hard that I cried out in pleasure.  
We both move our hips fast and hard until I felt something inside of me. Like it was about to explode.

Probably that's what people call orgasms. "Don't stop, Demetri!" I said and he hit my g-spot hard for the last time and we both moaned loudly as we came together.

Demetri pulled out his dick and I asked him, "How long are we gonna stay here?"

He grinned at me and pulled me close to him.  
"We can stay for a while." He answered and I smiled to myself. 


End file.
